


Welcome to Stellae, may I take your order?

by rosymochi



Category: Bulletproof Girl Scouts - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, first fic ever lol, jimin is a soft bi girl, maybe smut later, tae works at a bubble tea shop, what is this, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosymochi/pseuds/rosymochi
Summary: jimin is a big gay for the girl who works at the bubble tea shop, stalks her instagram and ends up going on a date with her, shenanigans galore!





	Welcome to Stellae, may I take your order?

Jimin recited the order in her head before next customer had finished ordering, trying to keep her cool as her mind screeched out a deafening cacophony of thoughts. The girl working at the counter brandished an orange snapback, and had freckles trailing across an impossibly clear face. “Welcome to Stellae, may I take your order?”

Stellae, owned by Kim Namjoo, one of the biggest entrepreneurs in Seoul, was well known for it’s high quality bubble tea that was sold at decent prices. The interior of the store was decorated depending on location, the Busan store had an nautical theme; faded anchors placed on the bleached wooden walls, the wide windows overlooking the ocean. 

It just so happened that the cashier’s voice perfectly suited the dream that Stellae was trying to sell.

Jimin halted her reverie as the cashier’s stare snapped her back into reality, awkwardly having relished in the girl’s voice for a little too long. She peered over to the menu that was hung on the wall via two faded strings from what seemed to be a fishing boat. 

“Yeah-uhm, can I get uhh…honey bubble tea with sago and extra ice?” Jimin blurted out the order loudly, eyes locked with the angel standing behind the counter.

“That’ll be 4250 won.” The cashier said, a teasing undertone lacing her voice. The girl looked infatuated with the mystery that the other girl expressed, her cheeks growing slightly pink. Jimin handed over the money, catching a glimpse of the girl’s name-tag as she was handed a receipt.

‘Taeyeon’.

 

\- -

Jimin had her eyes glued to her iPad that night, trailing her finger along the screen of the drawing app she was using, trying to encapsulate the absolute allure of the girl in the snapback. She bounced back onto her Pusheen duvet and sighed. It couldn’t be possible that she was this obsessed with a girl she barely talked to today, let alone the fact that it was a business encounter!

She ran a hand through her frizzy pink hair and dabbled in her own mind for a while, turning back to her iPad to look up exactly who this ‘Tayeon’ was. After a few minutes of stalking Kim Namjoo’s page, she came across a group selfie which seemed to include the recognisable buttercream ponytail who was no other than Kim Namjoo’s sister, Kim Taeyeon.

Jimin started shaking with excitement, bringing her small hands to cup her cheeks in a burst of happiness. 

 

\- - -

 

“I found her!” She yelled into her phone, much to the annoyance of her best friend, Min Yoonji, who simply let out a sigh at the exclamation. 

“Is this another internet crush on someone who probably lives like a thousand miles away?”

“Nonono, I saw her yesterday! At Stellae, yknow, the place you and Hyoseon used to make out in public at!”

“You say ‘used to’ like that hasn’t stopped. Ain’t no Kim Namjoo gonna tell me off for kissing my girlfriend in Seoul’s biggest franchise.”

You could almost taste the salt from Yoonji’s voice through the phone.

“Cmon, Yoonjiiii…” Jimin whined, trying too hard to sound cute. “What d’you think I should do?”

“You could bang her.”

“I haven’t even talked to her properly! All she probably remembers is how stupid I looked trying to order bubble tea and me wasting her time daydreaming about her.”

“Ah, you’re one of the pure ones. You could just message her or something. I’m sure that a cashier of all people wouldn’t lead a busy life.”

“Hm, I’ll try that! Thanks Yoonyoon!”

“Stop calling me that, bye.”

“Bye!”

Silence returned back to Jimin’s bedroom as Yoonji hung up the phone, the rosy haired girl now returning to stalk Kim Taeyeon’s instagram account.

She impulsively decided to send a message, because hey, sometimes you gotta shoot your shot!

\- - -

mochigf *sent at 3:42pm*: hi, my name is park jimin, i think that you work at the stellae branch in busan, and i just wanted to say that i think you’re really cool! ㅋㅋㅋ

*vangoghhoe read your message at 7:23pm*

vangoghhoe *sent at 7:31pm*: hell yeah, i’m kim taeyeon, but you probably already knew that ;) aha, totally haven’t been looking for your account since yesterday ㅠ.ㅠ i like ur hair btw. (sorry for replying late, was finishing up some poetry stuff :0)

mochigf *sent at 7:32pm*: jsksksks i-i’m flattered?? ㅇㅅㅇ how does one ask a cute girl on a date? also, poetry? need me a gay shakespeare.

vangoghhoe *sent at 7:41pm*: are you trying to ask me out? ;) not that i would mind. also, you’ve got yourself a gay shakespeare, but be warned, i write pretty morbid stuff. my personal favourite is one i wrote about animals dying in the desert :P if you do wanna hang, i have a day off next tuesday, we could meet then

mochigf *sent at 7:46pm*: hehe, sounds cool! i didn’t think talking to girls would be this easy. am i being tricked :<< ah, and i’m free next tuesday (uni can kiss my adorable ass), wanna meet at stellae?

vangoghhoe *sent at 7:50* y-you just asked me on a date to the place i work. lmao, not that i mind ;P see ya then mochi, let’s talk tomorrow!

mochigf *sent at 7:52*: seeya! ㅋㅋㅋ

\- -

Legend says that Park Jimin spent that night obsessively deciding what to wear on the date, while simultaneously wearing a sheet mask and screaming to Yoonji over the phone.

Legend also says that Kim Taeyeon started writing random bursts of poetry about the encounter, and re-read her texts to Jimin while worrying if she was too direct.

Until Tuesday!


End file.
